MY WOLF
by AbigailWoo
Summary: Dan sialnya aku jatuh cinta pada serigalaku. Kris-ku. Drabble singkat KrAy. Epep comeback *?*


TITTLE : My Wolf

Rate : T

Pair : KrAy

Summary : Drabble singkat KrAy! Dan sialnya aku jatuh cinta padanya , serigala-ku. Kris-ku.

Suara hewan malam menemani tiap langkah yang ku lewati. Dinginnya angin malam membuatku merapatkan mantel hitam ditubuhku.

"Huhh, sial banget! Kalau gak gara-gara proposal itu pasti gue udah pulang dari tadi, Nikmatin coklat panas didepan perapian, Tsk," Rutuk ku

SREEKK SRAKK SRAAK

Bunyi suara itu menghentikan langkahku, kubalikkan tubuhku untuk melihat sekelilingku tapi tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Kupercepat langkahku diatas trotoar jalan. Ayolah… ini sudah larut malam, kalau misalkan aku dirampok atau diculik bagaimana?

TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah itu membuatku menghentikan laju jalanku, kutatap seseorang yang berdiri beberapa meter didepanku. Dapat ku lihat tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi menutupi sinar lampu dibelakangnya.

Ia berjalan pelan kearahku, entah mengapa aku hanya bisa diam terpaku saat ia menatapku dengan kedua bola mata merahnya.

Dapat ku lihat wajahnya yang tertimpa sinar bulan menambah kapasitas ketampanannya, matanya yang berwarna merah menatap tajam kearahku. Dapat ku rasakan tangan dinginya menyentuh dikulitku, seakan terhipnotis aku hanya mampu diam saat wajah tampannya mendekat kewajahku. Ku dengar geraman pelan dari bibir tipisnya, hidung mancungnya menyentuh leherku yang tertutup mantel menghirup aroma tubuhku, bisa kurasakan nafas dinginnya yang membuat ku bergetar.

"Bagaimana bisa makhluk cantik seperti dirimu berada dimalam yang dingin ini sendirian, eum?" Ucapnya, suaranya yang berat mengembalikkan dunia nyataku. Ku mundurkan tubuhku menjauh dari pemuda ini, ia hanya menyeringai melihatku.

"Bukan urusanmu! Biarkan aku lewat," Jawabku, saat aku akan melangkah melewatinya, Ia menarik lenganku hingga aku terperangkap dalam kungkungan tubuhnya. Aku memberontak dalam pelukkannya namun ia makin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Ya! Apa maumu huhh? Cepat lepaskan aku!" Bentakku, Ia hanya terdiam menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok sambil membawaku dipelukannya.

"Bisakah diam sejenak?" Bisiknya, bibirnya nyaris menyentuh daun telingaku, Akupun terdiam saat tangannya yang berada diperut dan dadaku menekan tubuhku agar menyandar padanya.

"Kris, ini sudah malam dan biarkan aku pulang," Ujarku pada Kris lebih tepatnya , Ia tertawa pelan lalu menarik daguku untuk menatapnya, menatap mata merahnya yang mampu menghipnotisku.

"Tidak mau Lay, Aku menunggumu pulang dari tadi dirumah dan kamu belum datang itu membuatku khawatir," Balasnya. Aku berdecih pelan membalikkan tubuhku agar dapat melihatnya dari depan , melihatnya dari samping membuat leherku sakit.

"Kamu hanya perlu duduk manis dirumah dan menghabiskan daging-daging dirumah Kris! Bagaimana nanti kalau ada yang melihatmu,Huh?" Kataku yang ditanggapi tawa olehnya.

"Ini bukan bulan purnama Lay, Aku takkan merubah wujudku," Ia mengeratkan pelukkan dipinggangku , terlihat taringnya yang sedikit menyembul keluar saat ia menyeringai.

"Ayo kita pulang Kris, kita bisa mati kedinginan disini," Omelku

"Aku bisa menghangatkanmu, Xingie~" Suara beratnya berubah manja yang membuatku ingin melemparnya dengan tasku, suara manjanya terdengar menyeramkan.

"Jangan macam-macam Kris, Ayo cepat kita pulang," Sahutku sambil menarik tangan besarnya yang mengenggam tanganku erat, terlihat pas menyatu dengan tanganku.

Tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahku, aku menatapnya penuh Tanya lalu tanpa kuduga ia mencium bibirku dengan lembut, menghanyutkan ku dalam dekapannya. Bibirnya yang lembut menggodaku untuk membalas ciumannya, dibawah sinar lampu jalanan Kris memagut bibirku seolah tak mau melepaskannya, seakan hari esok tak ada lagi waktu untuk menciumku. Seperti De Ja Vu , dibawah sinar lampu ini juga aku menemukannya, Serigala tampan yang mencuri hatiku dan SIALnya aku jatuh CINTA padanya. Manusia serigala, Kris-ku.

Hay! *Lambai tangan ala miss Indonesia*

Gue bawa drabble singkat KrAy , kekekeke

Terinspirasi sama teaser Wolf, Gue tau tuh teaser udah jaman bahule tapi ntah kenapa pas lagi kerja inspirasi , ilham dan wahyu datang keroyokan nyuruh gue bikin nih fict dan JENG JENG! Jadilah drabble gaje ini hehehe

Just need some review if you feel like this ^^

C U at ma next epep


End file.
